One
by The Lost Nerd In Pepperland
Summary: Anna McCartney and George Harrison have been best friends since the third grade, but her world seems to flip upside-down at three words: "I love you."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! So I'd like you to know right off the bat that this story is A) Not historically accurate and B) Set in 2012. Yes. 2012. Sue me because I wanted to make it a bit easier. I also skip around alot, so stick with me here...**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Seven year old Anna McCartney was quite happy in her warm bed. That is, until her mother came and ruined it.

"Anna, time to wake up now, you don't want to be late for school!"

Anna sighed and stuck her small foot out of the covers. Freezing cold, of course.

"C'mon, Annie," Her twin brother James, or Paul, as she called him entered the room, still in his pajamas. "We're starting the third grade today!"

When Anna groaned in reply, Paul hopped onto her bed and began to jump.

"C'mon, Anna," He hollered, giggling madly.

Anna finally rolled over, causing Paul to trip and end up next to her.

"Fine, I'm up!" Anna said, laughing at her brother and best friend. "Now can you go so I can get ready?"

Paul gave a great shout of laughter, and ran out of his sister's room.

Anna and Paul were fraternal twins, who happened to look exactly alike. Both had pale, round, cherub faces and large hazel eyes, and the same button nose. They had dark brown hair, and perfect eyebrows that were so arched they just completed the look of innocence.

Anna was just finishing tying the white bows on the end of her two long braids when Paul entered again.

"I hate this uniform." He grumbled, tugging at the boy's version of the itchy uniform the twins had to wear. Anna's was a stiff white collared shirt, a blue and green plaid pleated skirt, white knee socks, and black mary-janes. Paul's was the same thing, only he wore pants and penny loafers.

"It's not that bad." Paul gave his sister a look. "Okay, fine, it's horrid, but just don't think about it." Anna smiled brightly.

Paul rolled his eyes and the two trudged downstairs for pancakes.

While waiting for the bus, Anna and Paul noticed someone new waiting for it.

Anna, being the ever-bubbly one, walked over to say hi.

The boy looked just about a year younger than the twins, had dark hair, thick, dark eyebrows, and dark eyes to match.

"Hi," said Anna said, twirling one of her braids. "I'm Anna McCartney."

The young boy smiled at her. "I'm George Harrison. Do you take the bus?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, and so does my brother. That's him over there, Paul McCartney."

"Oh, okay then. What grade are you in?"

"I'm starting the third grade today."

"Oh, gear, so am I!"

"No way! I'll bet you're a year younger than me!"

"It's the truth! They say I'm smart for my age."

"Okay Mr. Smarty-Pants, what're your marks like?"

"All A's," George grinned "I was supposed to start the second grade, but they didn't think I needed it."

Anna's eyes widened. She'd never met anyone with straight A's. "So they just put you in the third grade? Just like that?"

George nodded, smirking.

"Wow," Anna's expression was one of surprise and admiration.

"Anna! The bus is coming!" Paul called.

"Okay!" Anna called back. "I better go. See you around, George!"

Anna sat down next to her brother, the image of George stuck in her head.

When she got to school, she was delighted to see that she was seated in between George and Paul.

The bell rang for recess, and while Paul ran for the field immediately, Anna hung behind.

"What is it, Anna?" George stopped and looked back at his newfound friend.

"What if the other kids don't wanna play with me?" She whispered.

"Then I'll play with you!" George said defiantly. "Besides, I don't see why they wouldn't. You're so nice, an'… an'…" George blushed as he struggled to finish his sentence.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Uh and- um…" George picked the first thing that came to his six year old mind. "Smart! You're really smart!" He smiled in relief.

Anna giggled and took George's hand. "C'mon Georgie, lets go play!"

She didn't know it yet, but from that day on, George Harrison was deeply infatuated with Anna McCartney.

Ten Years Later

Anna's POV

_Ring…. Ring…. Ring…_

_Who the hell would call this early in the morning?_ That was my very first sleepy thought this morning.

"Hullo?" Ugh, damn my groggy voice.

"Anna, it's time to start senior year!" Paul chirped happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Paulie, there's no need to call me, I'm right down the hall."

I pictured him pouting, running a hand through his greasy, Elvis style hair. "Yeah, I know, but I wanted to ask you something that's not for our mother's ears."

I sighed. "You'd best hurry, George will be waiting for me, and I still need to get dressed and all that."

"John wants to ask Cynthia Powell out, but he doesn't know how."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Wait- John Lennon? I thought he had a girlfriend?"

"No, they broke up."

"Oh, well I could certainly introduce them if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

"Okay I'll see you in a bit." I hung up on Paul before he could say anything else, and began to dial my best friend's number.

"Hullo?"

"Cynthia?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Anna, guess what?"

"What is it?"

I flipped over onto my stomach and twirled the phone's chord around my finger while explaining the whole conversation between me and Paul.

"-And he wants to ask you out!" I finished happily.

"Oh my god!" She blurted, "That's so perfect! I've liked him for lord knows how long!"

I giggled. "Maybe he finally took the hint."

"Probably," She laughed too. "Okay, listen, I have to go. I'll see you at school, okay?"

"Okay, by Cyn!"

"Bye."

I hung up and quickly threw on a pair of slim fit jeans, a light pink and blue Elvis Presley tee shirt, an olive green jacket and grey converse high tops.

I braided my hair off to the side, and added a thin metallic gold headband, and did my eye makeup. I was just finishing staining my lips the perfect shade of cherry red when someone knocked on the door.

"Hurry up, I gotta take a piss!" A familiar voice shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Hullo, John."

"Oh, hey Anna, I thought you were Paul."

"Bet you did." I mumbled playfully.

"What'd you say?"

"Oh, nothing Johnny boy," I sang, opening the door.

John Lennon was like a second brother to me. Since Paul had met him when we were about thirteen, he'd become a member of the family. Well, an almost member. Whatever, the guy still knew almost everything about me. He was my best guy friend other than George.

"OH MY GOD, GEORGE!" I almost yelled aloud. I was almost fifteen minutes late to meet my best friend!

I ran down the stairs, muttering colorful oaths along the way. I snatched my bag and an apple, and shouted, "TO ANYONE THAT CARES, I'M LEAVING!"

I ran three blocks straight, and found George waiting for me.

"Well, look who decided to show." His smile was one part bitter, two parts amusement.

"Sorry, John came over and I was talking to Cynthia." I panted.

"So odds are we won't see either of the two today." George grinned, and I mirrored it.

"Probably,"

We snickered and set off for school.

"So how's it going with Loretta?"

George smiled slightly and I decided to tease him some.

"OOOOOOHHHH!" I hollered. "Georgie's got a girlfriend; Georgie's got a girl friend!"

The rest of the way to school, I babbled on about how excited I was for John and Cynthia. Then George froze.

"-and Cyn _promised_ I could be her maid of honor and- what is it, George?"

"Don't tell me that's Loretta," He muttered. "Just please don't,"

"What? Wait- OH HELL TO THE NO!"

Looking around I saw Loretta, George's fracking girlfriend macking on some guy.

I hadn't realized I was marching over to smack the crap outta her until George tried to stop me.

"C'mon, Annie, don't do this." He pleaded.

"No," I growled. "Nobody cheats. It's wrong."

"Yeah, so is fighting!"

I glared at George until he knew for sure that either he let me go, or he was going the same way Loretta was about to.

"Your choice," He said, taking his hand off me.

I marched right up to Loretta, who was still eating the random guy's face, and said "Hey, slut!"

Loretta turned around, looked at me and turned back for a second, then did a double take.

"You," She growled.

"Me," I snarled back.

"You need to stay away from my man." She glared at me like I was in the wrong.

"Which one? It looks to me like you've got quite a few." I retorted sharply.

"George," She huffed.

"Oh, George won't be with _you_ anymore."

"What, are you going to tell on me?" She replied snidely.

"There's nothing to tell. He saw for himself." I growled. "If you ever break his heart again, I swear, I will crush you."

"I'm simply shaking in my shoes." She snipped.

That got to me. People should be scared of an angry Anna Jane McCartney. So, I did what any angry girl would have done, and slapped her as hard as I could.

"You bitch!" She screamed at me, her ice blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"What, am I giving you the egg?" I asked innocently, the fire still in my eyes.

"No wonder you're like this, you little skank! I see the people you hang around with. That bitch Cynthia Powell and the good for nothing Lennon." She smirked at me. "And don't even get me started on that idiot of a brother-"

She broke off right then because I ran at her and shoved her down. I kept punching her until I'd broken her nose and gave her two black eyes.

"Whoa! Whoa!" George cried, pulling me off of Loretta. "Okay, c'mon Anna, time to split."

I wouldn't stop struggling, so George ended up throwing me over his shoulder and running off the campus. I don't know how far he got when I said. "George, put me down."

"Do you promise not to attack me?" George asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I attack you?"

"Good point."

George set me down and I checked my reflection in a window. I had a split lip and a black eye to go along with it. I huffed, knowing I'd be asked about that later.

"Are you okay?" I asked George, who seemed to be fighting with himself.

He looked up at me and smirked. "You're the one with a black eye and a split lip." I shot him a look. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Then why do you look like you're thinking?"

"Because, to be honest, I never really liked Loretta," he mumbled.

I knit my eyebrows. "Huh?"

"I-I'm in love with you, Annie."

My mouth fell open. George just admitted that he liked me. My best friend since the third grade just admitted he was in love with me.

But did I return the feelings?

Sure, I loved him, but I always thought of him as a friend, or a brother. Maybe it was like the situation in the pictures where the girl and the guy are best friends and the guy finds out he likes the girl, and the girl realizes she likes him to. Or maybe it wasn't. But what if I did go out with him? What if we found out we really didn't like each other, and it ruined our friendship?

"George- I-" I stuttered.

"It's okay. I get it." He said shortly.

"I just don't want to screw up our friendship!"

"No, its fine, I get it." There was still that short, bitter tone in his voice that made me think that it really wasn't fine.

"George, I-"

"IT'S FINE!" he roared, surprising me. George rarely ever yelled. In fact, he was actually very quiet unless you knew him well. "We should be going home now. I doubt you want to go back to school like that."

I nodded mutely, still caught off guard by his outburst.

We walked home in silence, and once I'd reached my front doorstep, Paul opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

"Guess what!" He said excitedly, "Wait- no, don't guess, it'll take to long! We got a call from Brian Epstein, and he's going to be our manager!"

I opened my mouth to say something but Paul cut me off. "There's more! We're going on a tour for the rest of the year in Germany!"

I could hear John whooping in the distance, and forced a smile. "Sounds… great."

"Hey, where'd George go? I could've sworn I saw him here!"

I bit my lip and turned around. Where George had been standing earlier, there was an empty space. Tears burned my eyes and I fought to keep them at bay.

"I- I dunno." I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible as I spoke. "Listen, I'm not in a good mood right now, I got in a fight today and- something came up between me and George, so-"

Paul put his palm in front of my face. "I get it," I smiled weakly, "I'll tell dad you got sick." I nodded

"You're the best Paulie!" I tackled him with a quick hug, then I ran up to the bathroom, turned on the sinks and the shower and sobbed.

Paul's POV

I picked up the phone and dialed George's number.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Uh, hi, this is Paul," I replied.

"Oh, hi Paul, George hasn't come home yet."

"Oh, okay then. Can you tell him that I need to speak with him when he comes home?"

"Yes, I will."

"Okay, thanks Mrs. H."

I hung up the phone wondering what happened between my sister and George.

Anna's POV

I sat on my bed, chilled to the bone, though my skin was bright red from the scalding shower.

I attempted to concentrate on Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, but the words kept floating off the page.

"Goddamned dyslexia," I grumbled, slamming the book down on my bed. Usually I had control over my dyslexia, but it tended to slip when my mind was elsewhere.

I closed my eyes and George's anger filled face popped up behind my eyelids. I bit my lip as his face turned into Paul's. First my best friend left me, now my brother was leaving me. I knew I sounded selfish, but I needed the both of them in my life to feel whole my self.

A knock came at my door.

"Yeah?" I called, not getting up.

"Anna, its John, just wanted to thank you for getting me and Cyn together!"

"'Kay, yeah, sure whatever," My voice trembled from the constricting feeling on my throat. John was leaving too. I would only have Cynthia.

"Anna, what's wrong?" John spoke through the door. "Don't make me come in there, and don't say nothing, because I can hear you're voice."

"I- just- you- Paul- George- leaving! Everyone's leaving!" I burst into tears once more.

I heard the lock click and my door gently swung open and quietly shut again.

"Tell me what happened." John wrapped his arms around me and waited until I was calm enough to speak again.

"Well, it all started this morning when George caught Loretta cheating on him. I told her off and she insulted you, Cyn, and Paul, so I beat her up and George carted me off and told me he- he-"

"He what?" John said patiently

"He told me he loved me," I said quietly.

"Okay, and do you love him?" John asked me.

"I don't know, Johnny, that's the problem. I really do love him, but what if something was to happen and he broke up with me or I broke up with him? Do you honestly think we could ever be the same after that?"

"Sometimes you just have to ignore the 'what ifs' and do what your heart says to do." John told me wisely.

"I don't know what I want to do," I mumbled.

"Well then what you do is you lock yourself in the bathroom, look in the mirror have a long talk with yourself."

I chuckled weakly. "Wouldn't that be a bit mad?"

John shrugged and whispered "It's weird not to be weird."

I smiled and shook my head. Even if everything was wrong right now, one thing remained sure. John Lennon was by far the weirdest person I knew and I loved him for it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Whaddaya think? Good? Bad? Grotty (heh)? Tell me by clicking the review button :D**

**-Charlie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Woah, if I knew One would be this popular, I would have posted it last year when I wrote it! Thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it!**

**Beware, this chappie is a bit angsty.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Taylor Swift and the Beatles, I wouldn't even be writing this story. SO GO TAKE A HIKE OFF THE GRAND CANYON!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

One Year Later

As the year passed by, I'd had my head stuck in the past. I would go back in time and change everything that happened between me and George, but it was too late. He wouldn't even talk to me now, and Paul said when I called, he left the room.

After John left that night, I did as he said, mildly curious as to what might happen. I was in there for hours, then decided that calling Cynthia would be the best option, considering I was no help to myself.

"But do you love him?" She asked.

"Of course I do, Cyn, he's like a brother to me, my oldest friend who's not related to me."

"But do you love him."

I'd paused for a moment. I was still working out whether I had feelings for him or not. It was still painful for me to think about him, like someone was cutting me a thousand times with a razor blade. I'd had three more conversations with Cynthia about this, and each one of them ended in utter confusion.

I missed him. I missed all of them like hell. I missed Paul calling me to wake up (even though he still did sometimes). I missed John making me laugh by singing Rock n' Roll Music through three chocolate chip cookies wedged in his mouth. Most of all, I missed George, faithfully waiting for me when I was walking to school, being there when I needed him, for trusting me, and being my best friend.

The more I thought about him, the more I missed him, and the more I missed him, the more I needed to get my feelings out.

I spoke to John about this sudden urge over the phone.

"Write a song," He told me. "That's what you need to do."

"How?" I asked. I'd seen Paul write songs before, but I'd never known how to do it myself.

"Just think about what you're going through right now, and write it in words." He coached. "Then, once you have the words, the rest will go easier."

I said nothing for a moment, then John spoke again.

"Listen, I know you love George. I know why you don't know this. You're too stubborn to admit it to yourself, but I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. I've seen it since September, when Mary died." I winced at the mention of my mother. "Do you remember what happened?" John pressed on.

"You and George came over. You were with Paul and George held me until I stopped crying. It was the first time he'd seen me cry."

"Exactly. I knew you two loved each other that very moment. And from then on I've waited for this to happen, so make it happen before I kill you." I smiled at his impatient tone.

"Thanks, John; I know what to do now." I grinned, put the phone down, then ran to where the old piano was, and planned out my first song.

Today was the day the boys came home. Today was also the day I showed them my new song, and made up with George (hopefully).

I waited patiently by the piano, listening for the door. Finally, the lock clicked and the door opened.

"Annie said she's in the basement, so- yes, George, you have to stay, she wants to show us something. Particularly you." I heard John's voice from the top of the stairs, and questioned my ability to go through with this.

"Anna!" Paul shouted, suddenly in the basement. "I missed you sis! You look great!"

I smiled genuinely for the first time since December, when George stopped talking to me. "I missed you too, Paul, thanks."

I hugged John then smoothed my white dress, and cleared my throat. "As for what I wanted to show you, well, I took John's advice, and wrote my feelings out the best I could."

I sat down at the piano and began my song.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me, how's life, tell me how's your family, I haven't seen them in a while. You've been good, busier than ever, we small talk, work and the weather. Your guard is up and I know why. Because the last time you saw me is still burned in the back of your mind, you gave me roses, and I left them there to die."

I turned my eyes away from the keys to peek at George. He was looking at the floor, his expression unreadable. I took as deep of a breath that I could and continued.

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time, it turns out freedom 'aint nothing but missing you wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine, and I go back to December all the time."

I looked to John, and he looked strangely guilty. I'd have to ask him about that later.

"These days, I haven't been sleeping, staying up playing back myself leaving, when your birthday passed and I didn't call. And I think about summer all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side, but I realized I loved you in our fall. The cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind, you gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye."

I looked to Paul now, and he smiled proudly at me. He obviously knew I meant what I wrote and who it was about.

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December all the time. It turns out freedom 'aint nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine, and I go back to December all the time."

I looked around once more, and realized it was just me and George now. I was grateful for him staying, especially for this part.

"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right. And how you held me in your arms that September night, the first time that you ever saw me cry. Maybe this is wishful thinking, probably mindless dreaming, but if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right."

I looked into George's eyes as I sang the next few lines.

"I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your door, I understand."

"But this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to December, turns out freedom 'aint noting but missing you wishing I'd realised what I had when you were mine, and I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind, and I go back to December all the time."

I played the final notes on the piano, then let them fade out, waiting for George to say something, but there was only silence.

"Say something," I pleaded, not being able to stand another moment of silence.

George said nothing, merely looking thoughtful for a moment. Then he got up, his tall frame towering over mine, and held out his hand. I took it, expecting him to help me off the piano stool, but instead, he yanked me forward into his arms and I thudded against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and breathed in his familiar scent. I let the tears fall freely and whispered, "I'm so sorry, George, I'm so sorry," Over and over.

He said nothing, but the way he held me told me that he missed me just as much, if not more, than I missed him.

"George?" I murmured into his chest.

"Hm,"

"I love you." He drew away from me slightly, but thankfully it was only to look into my eyes.

"Do you? I though you were scared of ruining our friendship."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"But what if-"

"Someone very smart told me that sometimes you have to ignore the "what ifs" and do what's best for you." I heard some one snicker at this, but ignored it.

"But what about-"

I put my finger to his lips. "Just kiss me you dork."

* * *

><p><strong>AN *gasp* CLIFFHANGER! ...Kinda... **

**Okay, so I sort of took the Back to December thing from FearlessHeart, who wrote Something: The Story of Sasha McCartney. ILY! DON'T KILL ME!**

**._. ...Just review, okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey, you all! Just wanna say thanks for taking the time to read and review. Also thanks to sugar highs. Without them, this wouldn't have been here XD**

**So in this chappie, there are a few new OCs. They are Victoria (msmoonlight) and Kaila (The Derpy Walrus Named Kay)! Yay for them! NOW READ!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_I put my finger to his lips. "Just kiss me you dork."_

George's POV

I gently took her finger off of my mouth, and looked at her shell pink lips, leaning towards them hesitantly. I thought I heard her giggle, so I opened my eyes, and found out I was wrong. Her hazel doe-eyes were closed, her face peaceful and relaxed. I shut my eyes again, and pressed my lips against hers. It wasn't at all what I expected.

It was so much better.

The strawberry scent of her shampoo mingled with her sweet floral perfume and her lips tasted like peppermint candy. I wanted it to last forever, but after a second, I pulled away.

"YEAH!" John and Paul ran down the steps, yelling the whole way.

"It's high time, mate!" John said, pounding my back. Anna buried her face in my chest, embarrassed.

"I'm happy for you, but I swear if you break her heart-"

Anna lifted her head from my chest, her expression mixed with amusement and embarrassment. "Paul!" she scolded. "Not now, please, spare me!"

Paul laughed and my hold on her instinctively tightened. I wanted to protect her like I knew she would protect me. I thought about the time she beat the crap out of Loretta and chuckled.

She looked at me funny. "What is it?"

"I was remembering the time you took down Loretta Martin because she cheated on me." I replied. "You had a black eye and a split lip by the time I'd dragged you to Penny Lane."

Anna laughed and looked a bit sheepish. "I broke her nose and her pride I suppose. I haven't seen her for the past nine months."

I smirked, and everyone sat on the couch. "Oh, and John, Cynthia is coming soon, she's very excited to see you." Anna said cheerfully.

I tried my hardest not to wince and so did Paul from what I could see. John had been so drunk; he picked up a new bird nearly every night. He still wrote to Cynthia, and from the tone of Anna's voice, poor Cyn didn't suspect a thing.

"Oh, well, okay then." John mumbled.

"And Paul, I've invited Kaila Ortega, since I know you've taken a fancy to her." Anna grinned wickedly, and Paul threw a pillow at her, his expression one part embarrassment, and two parts amusement.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" He yelled, but grinned all the same.

"Oops!" Anna giggled madly. "I'll go get the tea started!"

"I'll go with you," I volunteered.

"Ooh!" John wolf-whistled, seeming to come back to life. "Georgie's gonna- wait- no, never mind, I can't even tease you guys." He looked as though he'd sucked a lemon. "She's nearly my sister; I don't want to imagine that."

I snickered, but really started cracking up when I caught sight of Anna's face. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and together we walked upstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><span>Anna's POV<span>

I did it. I made up with George, and now he's my boyfriend.

I grinned, busying myself with the kettle, when I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"What're you grinning about, silly?" He asked, his face next to my ear.

"I was so scared of how this would turn out." I admitted.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Because, I kept thinking you wouldn't accept my apology, and go back to ignoring me."

"Why would I do that?" George exclaimed, "You wrote a whole song for me, and you'd think I'd go back to ignoring you?"

I shook my head and laughed. "I know, I was being silly, I just didn't want to be too confident in case you didn't."

George spun me around and looked me in the eye. "I will always forgive you when you ask for it."

He leaned in and kissed me again, and this one was just as magical as the first one. I breathed in his scent of smoke, leather jacket, hair gel, and something like sandalwood. I don't know, it just smelled like George. I leaned in to get a better smell.

"What are you doing, love?" George asked.

"Smelling you!" I giggled happily.

"You're what?"

I laughed and kissed him again. George looked down at me and shook his head. "You're so weird."

"Well, as the soon to be great John Lennon once said, it's weird not to be weird!" I said, winking at George, then going to get the door.

I opened it and was immediately pulled into a huge bear hug.

"Oof! Hi, Kay!"

The brunette finally released me, grinning like a fool. "Hi Annie!"

"C'mon in!" I said, giggling excitedly. I hadn't talked to Kaila, or Kay as we all called her, since George left. Come to think of it, I hadn't talked to a lot of people since the boys left. Only Cyn, John, and Paul.

"Haven't seen you in a while, eh?" Kay nudged me in the ribs.

"Oh hush you!" I nudged her back. "Hey, you know George right? George Harrison?"

Kay nodded. "Yeah, you two are so cute, you should totally get together!"

I started laughing, and when Kaila looked at me in confusion, I laughed even harder.

"What? What did I miss?" Kay cried in despair.

"Yeah, what'd we miss?" Cyn's voice was suddenly behind us. "Oh, hi Kaila."

"Hi Cyn!"

I raised an eyebrow and gave my two friends a mischievous smirk.

Cyn gasped "You and George got together, didn't you!" She grinned and pointed at me.

I smirk-nodded. Kaila clapped in delight and Cyn gave me a hug.

"John's downstairs, in case you want to, eh, reunite with him." I said, in a totally dirty way. I don't know what's gotten into me! I think John's rubbing off on me.

Cyn rolled her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue childishly.

"Ay, save that for John!" I winked and turned to Kay. "Paul is waiting for you downstairs." I waggled my eyebrows and she looked at me, confused.

"Oh, just come with me." Cyn took Kay by the arm and dragged her downstairs. "Give Anna and Georgie some alone time." She turned and grinned wickedly at me and I rolled my eyes in return.

I skipped back into the kitchen and into George's arms again.

"Whaddaya say we ditch 'em and go do something?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

"Like a date?" I murmured. George leaned down and kissed me softly and passionately.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirked and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Yeah, but later, Paul told me your new drummer was coming. The one from Rory Storm?"

George nodded, but looked disappointed.

"Later," I promised him, kissing him on the nose.

* * *

><p><span>Paul's POV<span>

"What's taking Harrison so long with the damn tea!" I whined impatiently.

John sighed from the corner. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

I rolled my eyes, irritated at my friend. "Oh, shut up John, why don't you and Cynthia just take the upstairs bedroom and do the deed!"

This earned a blush from Cynthia, a chuckle from Kaila and the middle finger from John.

"Dammit!" John snapped his mobile shut irritated. "Don' even have time for a quickie, Ringo's comin' with his girl."

I rolled my eyes again. John was my best friend, but he sometimes had no clue how to act in front of a lady.

I mentally snorted. I'm such a friggin' hypocrite sometimes…

I turned to Kay. "So how have you been?"

"Good," She replied, flushing slightly.

I grinned at her, continuing our small talk, a plan forming in my head. It wouldn't be long until she was mine.

* * *

><p><span>Victoria's POV<span>

"Are you sure about this, Ringo? What if they don't like me!" I whispered nervously, looking into my boyfriend's eyes.

Ringo chuckled and ruffled my curly, dark red hair. "They'll like you. Everyone does, especially me."

I giggled nervously, and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey," He said, his blue puppy-dog eyes boring into my green ones. "You're gonna be fine. If anything, you can talk to Anna, that's Paul's sister. She seems nice from all that I've heard about."

I nodded, and let Ringo lead me to the door. He knocked twice, and the door swung open to reveal a pretty girl about my age with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon and a lovely white dress. Her hazel doe eyes were sparkling with happiness, and she smiled warmly when she saw us.

"Oh, hi! You must be Victoria and Ringo! I'm Anna McCartney."

Ringo laughed and said, "Yep, that's us! It's nice to meet you."

"You too!" She said. _Well, she's a chipper one_. "Oh, where are me manners! C'mon in!" Anna stepped aside and let us in.

"The boys are downstairs, and so are Kaila and Cynthia. My boyfriend, George, and I are in the kitchen for right now."

"Okay," I said. "C-can I stay with you two until you go down?" I felt so small and nervous, but Ringo was right, at least Anna liked me. She seemed the type that likes everyone.

"Yeah, that's okay!" Anna smiled warmly at me again. "You're so pretty! I just adore red hair." She sighed enviously, gently touching one of my curls

"Th-thanks." I said, smiling shyly.

A handsome guy with dark hair and eyes to match poked his head out of the kitchen. "Who're yeh talkin' to Annie? Oh, hey Ringo!"

"Hey, Geo!" They went downstairs and Anna and I followed them.

"So how long have you and George been together?" I asked her.

Anna grinned happily at me. "Just about five minutes now!" And then she chattered on about how it happened.

"And now we're going on a date tonight!" She squealed excitedly.

I laughed at her.

"What?" She whined.

"You're so happy." I said, thinking it'd be obvious.

Anna looked thoughtful for a moment, then grinned at me. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that."

* * *

><p><span>A Few Hours Later<span>

Anna's POV

George and I ended up going over to Blackpool for the rest of the night.

"You wanna head back? It's getting late." George said after a few hours of fun.

"Can we ride the Ferris wheel first?" I pleaded.

"Alright." He smiled.

The ride was beautiful. The moon was full and the stars complimented the velvety black sky.

I sighed in deep content and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"We got discovered ya know." George said, playing with my hair. "Some bloke named Brian Epstein. We're gonna use some of our auditions from Decca to try for Parlophone."

I didn't have to see George's face to know that he was excited.

"You guys are on your way!" I said. "Never forget me, alright?"

George kissed the top of my head. "I won't have to remember you, you'll be right there beside me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**D'AWWWW! Am I right? Tell me by clicking that little link that says review!**


End file.
